Chuck Versus the Gobbler
Chuck Versus the Gobbler is the twelfth episode in the fourth season of ''Chuck'', which aired on January 24, 2011. Synopsis Sarah takes dangerous measures to help Mary Bartowski (Linda Hamilton) bring down Alexei Volkoff (Timothy Dalton), as Chuck worries that Sarah may be getting in too deep. Sarah must enlist the help of Chuck, Morgan and Casey to complete her undercover mission. Meanwhile, Ellie and Devon are at odds over what to name the baby. Full Plot The episode begins with Casey and a dark haired Sarah fighting. The scene then cuts to two days earlier where Morgan is telling Casey he’s looking for Chuck to update him on Sarah. Casey tells him Sarah has been on several missions in Europe and has finally caught Volkoff's eye. Morgan is worried about how Chuck is reacting to her being undercover and wants Casey to help cheer him up. That’s when he walks in, "chipper" because Sarah’s mission is progressing. He’s not worried that the mission will change Sarah. Sarah enters Volkoff Industries with a new black hair. She tells Alexei Volkoff that she wants out of the CIA to build a life with Chuck. Volkoff wants to know why he should trust her, and after taking out his three men, she says because she’s not going to kill him then. She’s in. Later, Mary tells Volkoff Sarah will betray him, but he says she’ll be useful and believes he can turn Sarah just like he turned her (during this conversation Volkoff makes another one of his attempts to have some romantic alone time with Mary. His offer is dismissed, as they always are by Mary). She suggests having Sarah break Yuri the Gobbler out of prison. Meanwhile, Chuck is listening to a language of beeps that allows him and Sarah to communicate. He warns Morgan that Alex is wearing a limited edition shirt, but he says he’s “cool” with it. Chuck tells him he’s in love. Mary and Sarah meet in the one spot that’s not under surveillance. She tells Sarah that Yuri could be connected with Hydra, Volkoff’s database. Ellie tells Chuck that Devon keeps disagreeing with her baby name choices and wants his help proposing her "perfect name"; Grunka. He tells Devon and says he has a plan to keep that from happening. Sarah disables Castle’s surveillance so no one will know she was there. She needs them to create a diversion so she can break out Yuri. Before she leaves, she and Chuck share a brief reunion in the hall. Casey and Morgan (as guards) bring Chuck in undercover as a prisoner. Chuck has to make sure Yuri is out cold. Morgan introduces Chuck as a dangerous killer, attracting the attention of the other prisoners, before he and Casey leave. Morgan asks Casey for advice on telling Alex he loves her. He says actions are better than words. Chuck provokes Yuri; it’s a good thing he has those flashes. Sarah enters the prison as Chuck continues to fight the Gobbler and the guards are distracted by cake. Chuck knocks him out with a weight. Before they part, Chuck and Sarah exchange “I love you's” and she says the mission could take some time. Devon and Ellie stop by the Buy More, and despite tries from Jeff, Lester and Big Mike to get her to change her mind, Lester saying he lost his virginity to a Grunka and Mike remembering a serial killer with the same name, she still likes “Grunka”. Volkoff seems happy to have Yuri back—that is, until he shoots him in the head. He tells Mary and Sarah that Yuri was Hydra and removes his eye; the Hydra device. He smashes the eye after downloading the data to a more secure location. He tells Sarah he has one more issue for her to take care of. Casey and Morgan join Chuck for board games post-mission. Casey receives a text he believes is Sarah, but is actually Volkoff, for a meet—alone. Volkoff tells Sarah to kill Casey. Sarah is worried how she can make it look real with all the cameras and Mary gives her something that fell out of the eye when Volkoff smashed it. Chuck is worried about Casey and Sarah. Morgan took a long enough look to get the address. Sarah tells Casey she’s supposed to kill him as they fight. Volkoff and his men meet Chuck outside and he tells him he’s just in time for a game-changing step. He brings Chuck upstairs. Casey tells Sarah to throw him out the window; he says he can survive the forty foot fall. Chuck and Volkoff enter in time to watch Sarah punch Casey out the window. He falls onto a platform, but when that breaks, he falls the rest of the way to the ground leaving Sarah believe she has actually killed or seriously injured Casey. Chuck is in shock that she did it and one of Volkoff’s men knocks him out. Sarah checks on him, but Volkoff asks if she’s ready to go. She goes with him. Devon apologizes to Ellie for involving the Buy More guys. She says she’s just anxious they haven’t chosen a name yet. They finally agree on one: Clara. Ellie was tricking him all along. On the plane, Sarah is obviously worried. Mary tells her that the way it gets easier is to create distance and become emotionally unattached.. Chuck and Morgan watch over Casey in the hospital. Alex enters and is visibly upset; Morgan comforts her. Chuck sends Sarah a message on their system, but she declines it, because of Mary's advice. (Posted originally on gather.com) Guest Stars * Timothy Dalton as Alexei Volkoff * Linda Hamilton as Mary Bartowski * Mekenna Melvin as Alex McHugh * Matthew Willig as Yuri Gobrienko Trivia * Sarah's new hair is similar to that of the hair of the videogame Mass Effect 2 character, Miranda Lawson, whose voice actor is, and image is modeled after, Yvonne Strahovski herself. Her outfit is also similar to Miranda Lawson's alternative outfit, unlocked after her loyalty mission. Sarah also says "I love suicide missions." referring to the suicide mission from the game. Adam Baldwin also lent his voice to Mass Effect 2. * The number on Chuck's prison outfit, 092980, is the actual date of birth of the actor who portrays him, Zachary Levi. * The actor Matthew Willig playing Yuri the Gobbler also appeared earlier in the Season One episode , as one of the bodyguards of La Ciudad under the name of "Uri" according to IMDB. * Grunka is also a set of spoons from IKEA in real life. 'Grunka' is Swedish for 'thingamajig.' Deleted scenes The Season 4 DVD contains the following deleted scenes from this episode: * Morgan having a heart-felt conversation with Casey while he's in a coma. Music * "AM/FM Sound" by Matt & Kim * "Midnite Runaround" by Pop Levi * "Vanderlyle Crybaby Geeks" by The National * "Silvia" by Miike Snow External Links * Chuck Versus the Gobbler - Promo trailer Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes